Under the Mistletoe
by Miss EJ
Summary: R/Herm. Will misunderstandings come between them and their friendship or make it stronger? **!COMPLETED!** THANX 2 THOS WHO R&R!
1. part 1

A/N: No I do not own these characters; if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, would I? There are many spelling mistakes! Please do not keep informing me of this flaw, it hurts me (.  
  
'DADA' Means "Defence Against the Dark Arts" I was just too lazy to type it all out. And for those who have my story before, yes I am aware when they encounters the Devils Snare, it was late when I typed it, and yes, it has been fixed!  
  
Under the Mistletoe  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Harry walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. Ron looked gloomily at his paper.  
  
"I can't believe I got stuck with Neville on this stupid DADA project! What teacher gives a major term project a week before Christmas and expects it due just before the break?"  
  
Harry tried to look sympathetic, "Tough luck about Neville."  
  
("Muggle candy") Ron and Harry walked inside the common room.  
  
"Who did you get?" Ron asked as he headed towards the Gryffindor Post board.  
  
"Hermione" Harry answered as he sat down.  
  
"What?! Lucky! Instant good mark! Wanna trade?"  
  
"Very funny. Goodness knows I need this good mark." Harry started to unpack his homework, "Anything new?"  
  
"Hogsmeade trip this weekend," Ron walked over to one of the chairs and flopped in.  
  
"Perfect! I need to pick up a couple of gifts."  
  
"You're going to have to get Ron to pick them up because you and I are going to work on our project this weekend." Hermione came through the portrait right then. She walked over and stood over his chair, "And I just booked us some time in the DADA room to get started."  
  
"What? We just got back from DADA!"  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you want a decent mark or not?" she headed back towards the portrait, "Quit whining, and get moving."  
  
Harry got up to follow. He looked over at Ron, "Still want to trade?"  
  
~*~  
  
*Now what am I going to do?* Ron thought to himself when his friends had left him, *I really needed Harry's help.*  
  
He looked around the common room. Lavender Brown was reading her Standard Book of Spells book. A thought stuck him.  
  
"Hey Lavender!" He called over to her. "How would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
~*~  
  
The week-end and that week ended quickly for the students at Hogwarts. Friday, the first day of vacation was upon them and Christmas was only two days away.  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione sat across from each other in the great hall. Hermione was grinning happily at the piece of parchment she had in her hand, "110 percent. I'm rather please with this mark. I told you missing that Hogsmeade trip would be worth it."  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her with a sort of disbelief, "we would have gotten the same mark if we went! You ripped up the copy we did that day!!"  
  
  
  
Hermione tried not to look too concerned about it, "It wasn't right. Besides we got a good mark on this one, isn't that what counts?"  
  
  
  
Harry glared at her, "I had to miss Quidditch practise! Angelina is still harping on me about that one."  
  
  
  
"I needed your input about werewolves. Who else better than you to help prove my point that not all of them are bad?"  
  
  
  
Harry glared at her again.  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry!" a voice called behind him.  
  
  
  
Without having to look up Harry knew who it was.  
  
  
  
"Hi Collin," he said in a mundane voice.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear the latest news?"  
  
  
  
"What news?"  
  
  
  
"About Ron and Lavender"  
  
  
  
Harry looked up in confusion and interest, "what news?"  
  
  
  
Hermione began to look through her school bag all of a sudden, mumbling something about trying to find a quill she had lost.  
  
  
  
Collin sat down, "Ron and Lavender are the new hottest couple in school."  
  
  
  
Harry stared in confusion and disbelief.  
  
  
  
Hermione stopped cold, dropping her bag, "what?!"  
  
  
  
Collin nodded towards the Hall entrance, "take a look for your self."  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione looked over towards the doors. Ron and Lavender had just walked in. Hermione stared in a sort of disbelief, "is he...is he...carrying her books?!"  
  
  
  
"Word has it that they went to the Three Broom Sticks together this past week-end."  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute. Isn't Lavender and Seamus seeing each other?"  
  
  
  
Collin shook his head no, "Word has it they broke up last week, just before the Hogsmeade trip."  
  
  
  
Hermione shook her head, "no way! He would have told us," she looked over at Harry, "wouldn't he?"  
  
  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. We have been kind of busy this week. Maybe we just didn't notice."  
  
  
  
Across the Hall Ron scanned the room. His eyes landed on who he was looking for.  
  
  
  
Collin gathered his things, "Looks like Ron's heading over. Let me know if there is anything new. I gotta keep the people informed. See ya!"  
  
  
  
Hermione shook her head again, "I don't believe it," she said firmly, "Ron would have told us."  
  
  
  
Harry shrugged again, "I don't know. But you can ask him yourself, because here he comes."  
  
  
  
"Hi guys," Ron said as he sat down.  
  
  
  
"Hey, long time no see," Harry said, "anything new?"  
  
  
  
Ron shook his head, "Nope."  
  
  
  
Harry stared Ron trying to make eye contact, "are you sure? Are you positive that there is absolutely nothing that you wish to tell us? You know, about school, girls, Quidditch. You know anything interesting."  
  
  
  
Ron looked a bit confused, "no....why?" he looked back-and-forth between his two friends, "is there something I should know?"  
  
  
  
Harry tried to look innocent, "Oh no! No! Noooooo... nope, nothing, nadda. But if there was something important going on with you, you would tell us, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yah..."  
  
  
  
"Ok then"  
  
  
  
Hermione forced a smile as she turned to talk to Ron, "So, how did your project go with Neville?"  
  
  
  
He bit into a piece of toast, "fine. Took us no time at all. We finished it in about an hour."  
  
  
  
"An hour? You're kidding, right? You spent an hour on a major school project?! What were you thinking!?"  
  
  
  
Ron gave a small shrug, "it had only taken us that long. I mean, our project was on how to protect your self from Devils Saner. You know how good Neville is at Herbology, and that we actually had an encounter with the stuff in first year. It was a snap."  
  
  
  
Hermione forced another small smile, "what did you get on it?"  
  
  
  
"A 75."  
  
  
  
She dropped her jaw, "75? 75 percent?! And you're happy with that?"  
  
  
  
"Well, ya. I mean we only lost points for mistakes in spelling and grammar. Who knew that spelling counted in DADA?"  
  
  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "I don't believe it! You spent an hour, an hour, on a major assignment and you get an 75 percent and you're happy with that!"  
  
  
  
"I guess."  
  
  
  
"You 'guess'? I don't understand you!" Hermione's voice started to rise, "Those lost marks could have been prevented from being lost!"  
  
  
  
Ron began to look flustered, "I'm sorry! It's no big deal you know", his voice too beginning to rise, "Not all of us are honours students like you!"  
  
  
  
Hermione stood up calmly and looked down at him.  
  
  
  
"You could be", her voice was cold and hard, "if you weren't running around with girls and actually studied!"  
  
  
  
With that, she walked away leaving a very confused red headed boy behind.  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron looked towards Harry for answers.  
  
  
  
Harry leaned in, "are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"  
  
END PART 1 ~*~  
  
Soo....wadda think?!?! R&R!! 


	2. part 2

The weekend passed rather quietly, in spite of Ron and Hermione's quarrel. They seemed to have come to a silent mutual agreement not to bring it up again. Ron still had no idea what was bothering Hermione but decided to leave it alone.  
  
It was Christmas morning at Hogwarts. Many of the students had left that weekend leaving only a small handful of students behind. Harry of course stayed at the school. The Weasley's and Hermione also stayed behind to keep Harry company.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was quite. Harry and Ron crept down the stairs still in their pajamas carrying the gifts they got and their gifts to give to one another. Ginny met them at the bottom of the stairs in her pajamas and bathrobe.  
  
"Is anyone else in the girls' dorm?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Lavender is the only other one in her year that is still here," Ginny replied. "And she's in the common room."  
  
"Is she still asleep?"  
  
"Lavender said she was."  
  
Ron looked around nervously. "You better peek in first just to make sure."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. She slowly opened the Year fifth girls' dorm door and poked her head in. She turned around and gave the boys the 'OK'.  
  
Harry tiptoed to the left side of the bed and Ginny stood at the foot. Ron looked around nervously again and began to walk towards the other side of the bed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called sharply.  
  
The three of them froze in place. Ron began to backup slowly towards the door. "We're really sorry. We just."  
  
Hermione rolled over, pulling the covers tighter around her. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't apparate and disapparate on school grounds!"  
  
Ginny covered her mouth trying to smother the urge to giggle. Harry also tried not to laugh.  
  
"She even tells you off in her sleep!" he whispered.  
  
Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink. "Shut-up Harry".  
  
He walked over to the other side of the bed. "Come on, let's get this over with. On the count of three. One.two." He and Harry leaned in closer over Hermione, "three!"  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!"  
  
"AHH!!" Hermione shot straight up in her bed. She looked around. "What are you doing in here? This is the girl's dormitory!"  
  
"Why does this sound familiar?" Harry held up a present. "So I guess you don't want these? Can I have them?"  
  
Ginny and Ron laughed. Hermione tried to look mad, but failed miserably. "Give me that."  
  
They opened their gifts in record time. The sounds of ripping paper and 'Ohh!'s, 'Aww!'s and 'Not maroon again!'s echoed through the dormitory.  
  
Ron opened his gift from Hermione. "Oh! Wow! This is great!" He held up the orange and yellow Chudley Cannons scarf. He wrapped it around his neck, "Thanks Herm! I love it." Ron than looked rather uncomfortable about something.  
  
Just then Lavender poked her head in the door. "Hey guys! Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas!" they called happily.  
  
"Hey, Ron? Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Umm, sure. Just give me a sec," Ron said as he gathered his things, "I'll meet you out there in a minute."  
  
As Ron got up to leave he looked relieved, "I'll see you guys later, ok? Thanks for the great stuff."  
  
When Ron left there was a long silence. Ginny looked about nervously, "I'm going to go put my stuff away. I'll see you later too." She got up and left quickly.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm?" Hermione looked a little upset and was searching through the mountain of wrapping paper for something.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"ahh.nothing", Hermione tried to put on a small smile. "Say? What did Ron get you?"  
  
"Oh! Umm.where.here it is! A Chudley Cannon poster and a couple of boxes of Chocolate Frogs. What about you?"  
  
Hermione's smile left her face. "Nothing."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry began to look through the paper himself. "Are you sure? Maybe you just didn't open it up yet."  
  
"Probably." she sounded doubtful.  
  
"Well, keep looking. It's bound to show up when we clean up this mess. I have to get dressed and put my stuff away. I'll help you later, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry left, leaving Hermione time to think.  
  
*Did I really just not see it? Or open it and not remember?* No that couldn't be it; she always remembered what she received from friends and family. She looked gloomy at the neat pile of gifts: the stocking full of tooth care items and charm bracelet from her parents, the new green and blue quill with four different inks from Harry, the usual rock cakes from Hagrid, and a container of Sleekeasy from Ginny. Nothing from Ron.  
  
Nothing. Not even the usual box a Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, no card. Nothing. *It's like he totally forgot about me* Hermione thought about this for a minute, and then a thought stuck her. What if he didn't forget about her, what if he did it intentionally? She had been pretty horrible to him the other day.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself *I'll fix this! I'll go ask for forgiveness!* with new determination she hurried to get dressed in her new skirt and blouse her grandparents had sent.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione checked her hair one more time, than laughed at herself. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just Ron!" She shook her head at herself for being so silly and headed towards the door.  
  
As she opened it she could hear two people talking. She peered through the door. Standing just inside the portrait entrance was Ron and Lavender.  
  
Lavender went up on tiptoe and kissed Ron softly on the cheek. "Happy Christmas Ron." She smiled at him.  
  
Ron blushed crimson. "Happy Christmas Lavender."  
  
Hermione quickly shut the door to hide herself. She opened it again, just a crack. She could hear Lavender.  
  
"I'll meet you outside the great hall after the feast. Say...nineish?"  
  
"Sounds fine with me," Ron replied.  
  
"I'll see you later then." Lavender left the common room shutting the portrait behind her.  
  
Hermione peered out the door for a minute. When she thought it was 'safe' she opened it.  
  
Ron looked over and smiled sheepishly. "Hello Hermione." He frowned in concern when he saw her face. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, swept passed him and exited through the portrait, lip trembling.  
  
~*~ END PART 2  
  
A/N: sorta short chapter humm? I wanted to write the story in two chapters but I thought I would be more fun to play with your minds ^_~ 


	3. part 3

Later on that day, just before supper  
  
The Ron, Harry, and Ginny stood just inside the Hall. Hermione was sitting alone eating her meal.  
  
Ron sighed, "I hope she's ok."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at him confused. Ginny asked, "What do you mean 'I hope she's ok'?"  
  
Ron blushed, "I don't know! She came out of her room crying. She left with out saying anything to me. And I haven't seen her all day, "he looked a bit guilty, "You don't think she noticed, you know.do you?"  
  
Harry and Ginny gave each other a sideways glance, "Well."  
  
Ron hung his head in defeat, "I'm screwed"  
  
Ginny placed a hand on her brothers' shoulder. "It could be worse."  
  
"Really, how?"  
  
"Well.she could.er.that's not the point, Ron. The point is what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Do about it?"  
  
"Yes Ron, you just can't leave it like this. You're going to have to do something."  
  
Ron thought about it for a moment. "How about if I run away to Romania and get eaten by a dragon?"  
  
Harry shook his head at his friend. "I don't think that's what Ginny meant Ron."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Tell Hermione the truth and have her think I'm a bigger idiot than she already thinks I am?"  
  
Harry turned to Ginny, "He has a point."  
  
Ginny sighed, "You have to do something. At least go over there and be nice."  
  
Ron nodded his head with determination, "I can do that." He headed towards the table.  
  
"Oh Ron?" Ginny called, "What ever you do, try not to say anything that could make this worse."  
  
~*~  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Harry walked over towards the table where Hermione sat. Hermione was reading her Arithmancy book.  
  
"Hi Herm." Ron said as he sat down beside her. Harry and Ginny and across from them.  
  
Hermione smiled up from her book. "Took you guys long enough. I was beginning to think you weren't coming down."  
  
"Are you OK?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione turned to him, keeping the smile on her face, "Yes, Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Ron's ears turned a bright pink. "Well, you ran out of the common room so fast, and you looked a bit upset."  
  
"Oh, that! I wasn't upset, I just realized I had misplaced my potions book," her smile turned a bit colder. "But I remembered that I had left in here last night."  
  
"Oh.well as long as you're alright-", The sound of wings and hoots cut him off in mid-sentence.  
  
A very large brown barn owl swooped pass them, landing a small package neatly in front of Hermione.  
  
She looked at it curiously. Hermione ripped the brown paper cover and opened up the small box. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
Hermione passed her the small white box. Inside was a small gold cat pin and a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Oh! It's gorgeous! Who sent it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Can you hand me the note".  
  
The note was written in a large hand. It read:  
  
Merry Christmas Hermione, Sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy it. Love your friend, Victor Krum  
  
Hermione took the pin out of the box and held it in her hand. It was gold with jewel green eyes. She smiled a little. "It's probably something cheap from the pharmacy", Ron said looking quite gloomy.  
  
Hermione set the pin back into its box and glared at him. Anger filled her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ron turned slightly pale, "Well I just meant that-"  
  
"You just meant that I'm not worth buying anything for, is that it?"  
  
"Hey! I didn't say that!"  
  
Hermione stood up "No, you just thought it"  
  
With that said she ran out of the Hall. The anger replaced in her eyes with tears.  
  
Ron looked to his sister and his friends as if to plea for help.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "You did what I told you not to do."  
  
Ron buried his head in his arms. "And what was that?" he asked, his voice muffled.  
  
"You opened your big mouth and said something to make things worse."  
  
~*~  
  
The Gryffindor Common room was quiet and empty. The only sound was the crackling of the fire place. Hermione sat down in front of it on the couch and stared into the fire.  
  
*Why am I acting so weird? I'm behaving like a spoiled brat! Why is it bothering me so much that Ron forgot about me? I mean, it's only a gift. I have plenty.* Hermione reflected on this for a minute. Her eyes widened as she realized something. It wasn't the fact that Ron forgot to get her something; it was the fact he forgot her. That he didn't think of her as important enough to even explain why. Lavender didn't help things either.  
  
Hermione buried her head in the cushion and began to sob.  
  
~*~  
  
and so another chapter ends, and the ending is no where to be found. But don't you worry! Next time, I promise this story will be over! I just thought it would be more fun to play with your minds again ^_~ 


	4. ransom note

Hey fellow Pot-Heads and Ron/Herm shippers! No, sadly this is NOT an update (sorry!). I've been supa busy with the usual, you know; school, work, world domination. Anyways, I need inspiration! I'm holding my story ransom for 5- 10 'reviews' demanding an update (no death tho, please(). My poor story needs your help and encouragement!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EJ *^_^* 


	5. part 4

The common room was quiet that night. The only sounds were of the fireplace and the fat sleeping ginger cat purring. Ron crept quietly into the room. He stood at the foot of the couch were Hermione was sleeping.  
  
"Hermione? You awake?" he whispered. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione stirred. "What? What time is it?"  
  
Ron looked at his watch. "Quarter after nine. Can I talk to you for a bit?"  
  
Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. She nodded her head though, and put her feet on the floor to make room for him.  
  
Ron sat down and stared down at the package he had on his lap. He took a deep breath and handed it to her. "Sorry it's late."  
  
Hermione looked wide-eyed at the gift. He hadn't forgotten about her! She slowly opened the paper that covered the heavy rectangular box. She gasped. The box was not a box at all but a very large book that read The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. She smiled and her eyes fill with tears as she read the inscription:  
  
Happy Christmas Hermione. I thought you could use some 'light' reading. Ron  
  
"It's beautiful," she murmured.  
  
Ron blushed. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me. I'm not sure why. I think I might be because you thought I forgot-"  
  
"Ron," Hermione cut him off, "you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that's sorry. I've been acting like a child. I guess." she blushed slightly, "I guess I didn't like the idea of you seeing somebody, and treated you badly because of it."  
  
Ron looked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not 'seeing' anybody."  
  
"Ron you don't have to hide it. Everyone knows you and Lavender are dating."  
  
"What! I'm not going out with Lavender! What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
"I don't know why you're denying it, Ron! Colin saw you on a date in Hogsmead just before Christmas; everyone has seen you two together since Lavender and Seamus broke-up and I saw you two kiss!"  
  
"Okay (or OK), first off it wasn't a date! You and Harry were busy that weekend remember? So I asked her for some shopping help. Her aunt also has a muggle bookshop and helped me get your book. Second of all, yes, she and Seamus broke-up but that had nothing to do with me! I was sort of repaying the favor of her helping me out by helping her out a bit. She's having a rough go of it. And what kiss?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I saw her kiss you."  
  
"Saw her kiss.Oh!" Ron started to laugh.  
  
"I don't think it's funny at all Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Do you mean by the portrait this morning?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed "What? You mean there were more?"  
  
Ron ignored her and pulled her up out of the couch and dragged her to the portrait wall, "Here? Is this were you saw her kiss me?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"Look up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
Hermione gave him an irritated look. She glanced up.  
  
Hanging neatly above the exit with red ribbon hung a green leafed twig with white berries.  
  
"It's mistletoe. Don't you have mistletoe in the muggle world?"  
  
"Yes," she answered warily.  
  
"So then you know that it tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron took Hermione by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "See. I'm not going out with Lavender, and I didn't forget about you."  
  
The two of them stopped for a moment; as if to relies that they were alone under the mistletoe. Hermione glanced up and gave Ron a sly look. "It's tradition."  
  
She then lean up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Happy Christmas Ron."  
  
Fin  
  
(Can you believe that this whole story was written just for this chapter?!?!)  
  
~*~  
  
There! Done! I don't believe it! This is the first fanfiction I ever finished! I'm so proud ^_^  
  
I would like to take this time now to thank Pandora and Eve to whom you have to thank for making my story somewhat mistake free ^~^. I couldn't have done it with out you!  
  
I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed (all 25 of you)!!  
  
You should also read my song fic "Sevy Baby". It's a parody of the X-mas song "Santa Baby"  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!!  
  
EJ *^_^* 


	6. story idea

OK...I have an idea I want to through out to you! Should I "rewrite" Under The Mistletoe through Ron's point of view? You know. kind of like a sequel but not quite. PLS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O! I would also like to take the time to thank to following people:  
  
Eve (my first review!), Hermione101888, obchichi, Midnight Shadow, Ron-Is- Mine. martha, kris10michelle, Yeah Right, Mione Weasley, Archchancellor, devilgurl121, SoAntigone, QuistisTrepe1402, Lost Dove, Rivin, Pandora Griffin, babyhalo19, Lost Dove, CurlsofGold, RonsInnerVoice, Rupert Fan, CurlsofGold, and rurounix  
  
You should follow in their foot steps and R/R my story!  
  
You should also take a look at my story Sevy Baby () it's weird, funny, and about Snape (what else could you ask for in a song fic?)  
  
THANX AGAIN GUYS!!!  
  
EJ *^_^* 


End file.
